themomentspiritfandomcom-20200213-history
Unexpected Videos
Unexpected Videos are the five clips/videos that were made by Arnold Wesley, whom Krista Ulrich calls him "nosy little pervert" in The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal and The Moment Spirit. These videos contain violence and deaths. Introduction Before her hair turns black and gets her clothes by then, Krista Ulrich hired Arnold Wesley to make good fan videos for her. There are many reasons why: Krista was too busy getting the Moment Spirit ready. Guitar Hero Video Arnold worked on a Guitar Hero video while Krista changes her hair color to black, and get her clothes by then. As soon as she gets her clothes by then, he got it all finished. The Guitar Hero one was disapproval, because Krista saw that Izzy Sparks is one of them who died, while the rest of her favorite characters, Pandora, Judy Nails, Axel Steel, Casey Lynch, and Lars Umlaut all survived to live. All the Moment Spirit members saw that. Krista stated: "Aaugh! I don’t think someone wants to see this, because of that, Izzy Sparks died horrifically! Remake that video!" Krista knows how to say "Remake a video", so that way it is better. Big Hero 6 Video Before Sarah Mysterina stops by the Moment Spirit house, Arnold started to make a Big Hero 6 video clip for Krista. When Sarah got there on time, the video was completely finished, and it was ready. The Big Hero 6 one was disapproval as well, because Krista saw that Hiro Hamada is the only team member that died. Only she and Tim Trumbauer saw that. While Sarah was on the talk with Cheryl Worden, Krista, unseen, yells out: "Aaaaaugh! Hiro Hamada died you nosy little pervert!". Then, as soon as Sarah says "Well, at least we know, let's get out of here." to Cheryl, Krista says: "You better remake that video!", and it comes to the next scene. Krista Ulrich and Tim Tsukuda show the video the the rest of the band. After the video, Tim says "See? He's just too dumb to get things straight them all out." and then Krista says "Two videos, unexpected, and I have seen them. That nosy little pervert should know better." DDR Video After the Big Hero 6 unexpected video discussion, Krista has another one that is based on Dance Dance Revolution. When the video started, it shows about seven DDR characters: Emi, Alice, Yuni, Akira, Jenny, Johnny, and Rage. She saw Yuni with her life being taken, which makes Krista screams: "AAAAAAAAAAUGH!!! Do you think Yasuhiro Taguchi or Yuichi Asami would like to see that video when it comes to Yuni Verse not living anymore!?!? Remake that video!" Actually, Krista said two BENAMI artists as well. Even one of them is Tsukiko Uchida's idol. Peanuts Video Two unexpected videos occur with Peanuts. The first one is on the prequel, and the second one is on the original. Prequel After the band's album is mastered on April 23, or on Krista's and Tim's birthday, Arnold started to work on the Peanuts video for Krista. When the band is finished with the music video of "Blood", Arnold finished the video, and it was ready for Krista. The Peanuts one was disapproval, because Krista saw that Charlie Brown didn't make it to live right away, leading her into fear. Every Moment Spirit members saw that as well. Krista screams: "AAAAAAAAAAUGH! I've seen it! Charlie Brown didn't make it! Do you know why? He died! Start remaking that video!" Arnold refuse to remake all three videos. Krista starts commenting him a question where he lives. When he responded, she fired him, then calls 911 to find him at his house. Officer Milton arrives at Arnold's house. She ask him to do her a favor by remaking three videos, but he still refuses to, so she immediately arrested him for putting bad videos in front of Krista. Original Before riding Millennium Force, Krista Ulrich watched another unexpected video with Peanuts that deals with Schroeder (since Charlie Brown isn't living anymore over these videos). Officer Milton takes care of that after putting Reeves Strong, opponents of the Moment Spirit, straight in jail. Trivia * Krista's reaction to those videos are based on her reaction she had on DeviantArt, as much as she gets angered more. ** She had a very bad time on DeviantArt. One account thinks she is harassing that one, but she wasn't, she was very polite. Unfortunately, that account still wants to report on Krista, which she hates to be reported by. It really frustrates her so easily, it was misjudgment, so she can't handle DeviantArt right away anymore. Krista knows how much she hates DeviantArt back then. * When Krista saw those videos for the first time, her screaming comes from Peanuts, which is "AAUGH!" * All five videos contain violence and death as warnings. There is majority of blood on the Guitar Hero and Dance Dance Revolution ones, and minors on the other three. Category:Internet